we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
W.B.B. Special: the Sister, Chapter one
Chapter one of W.B.B. Special: the Sister. Plot ~San Francisco, present~ At a grocery-store on a cloudy day, a trio of bears depart with their groceries: one of them was a Grizzly bear (grizz for short), he was the oldest by age but mid-sized, the next was a Giant panda (sometimes nicknamed Pan-Pan), he was the middle-aged and possibly smallest and fattest according to his species' physiologies, the last was a polar bear (who calls himself Ice-bear, a lot), he is the youngest by age, but ironically the largest in size, which could be the reason other than their order of ages why he's the bottom of their unique form of transportation: the bear-stack. With their errand achieved they're now heading home. Due to the clouds above the streets were largely empty as it was believed there would be rain, so the bear-trio were pretty much the only ones out and about, the panda looked up at the sky, "hope we make it home before it rains" he says, "well we could take a cab if it happens" the grizzly replied, the polar-bear was about to join in the conversation when he caught something coming their way fast, "duck!" he exclaims and at the last moment rears-up to get his brothers out of the way as well as himself, the silhouette misses by just inches as it flies into an ally, "what was that?" Panda asks, completely startled, "I'll go see" Grizz asserted, "are you crazy man, what if it's dangerous" Panda objects, "Panda you say that about every mystery-organism, has there ever been a time when you're right?" Grizz asks, "okay good point" Panda admits and he and Ice-bear just went with Grizz, they fallow the creature far into the ally and finally find it hiding behind a dumpster, but none could believe what it is. "Am I dreaming or is that a pterodactyl?" Grizz asks while looking at what looked like a pterosaur, except malnourished, dirty and terrified, "I thought there couldn't be a real Jurassic-park" Panda remarked: to him the pterosaur did look like something out of Jurassic-Park, only not so malevolent, "probably just a fake" Ice-Bear suspects, "only one way to find out" Grizz said setting down his groceries and crouched toward the pterosaur, "be careful Grizz" Panda advised, "don't worry Pan-Pan, I don't think its armed" Grizz confided reaching toward the pterosaur, only to be bitten by it, "ow the little winged-lizard bit me" he exclaims, nevertheless he tries to unmask who or whatever it was again, but this only terrified the pterosaur more, "stop stop you're scaring it" Panda ordered and Grizz backed off, "I don't know about you guys but I have a feeling it is real, its bite certainly is" Grizz suspects, Ice-Bear took a hard look at it and sure enough he couldn't find anything fake about it at all, it also looked female and around the same age as them, "Ice-bear thinks it's a girl" he theorized, "if it is real, she probably doesn't know what we are" Panda guessed and tried a new approach, which backfired as the pterosaur got a little too interested in him, in fact she looked awestruck at him in particular, much to Panda's worry, "whoa whoa um please, please don't" he begs pushing her back with his left-foot, only for the pterosaur to start playing with it, "no please don't, that tickles" Panda laughed, however the pterosaur suddenly got perverted and began creeping toward his crotch, "no get off get off GET OFF!" Panda demanded kicking her away, "Now, you stay away from me like a good pterosaur" he demands but she doesn't listen, "no no that's- that's close enough" he said as she approached up to his face and tries to touch him, but he resists, "how dare-" he began but noticed something odd about her hand, "wha" he asks. The pterosaur then presses her hand onto his and looks into his eyes, Panda didn't know why but he felt a friendship bloom between himself and the pterosaur, that and she certainly felt real alright. The pterosaur then leans in making him apprehensive, but all she was doing was trying to hear his heartbeat, she then pulled his head toward her chest much to his surprise, "oh dear oh dear, oh dear" he gasps before retching away, "yes thank you, it's a lovely heartbeat, it's very nice" he compliments, Grizz and Ice-bear just look on unsure of what to make of this, "it's very nice" the pterosaur said much to their amazement, "she talked?" Grizz gasped, "Bertha" she says, the bears continued to look at her quizzically, so the pterosaur approached them again and got even closer to Panda, "Ber-tha" she repeated more expressively, the bears began to realize what the pterosaur was trying to say, "oh I see!" Panda said crouching towards her, "oh I see" she mimicked, "Bertha, oh I see" she babbles, Panda then got down on his knees again and tried to at least introduce himself properly, "no no no, no, I'm Panda, he Grizz, and he Ice-Bear" Panda introduces, but the pterosaur continued to mimic him, "no no no, no, I'm Panda, he Grizz, and he Ice-Bear" she mimicked again, "no no" Panda said again and this time he used his hand to direct her, "Panda, Bertha, Panda" he corrects and the pterosaur got the message and placed her finger on his chin and smiled, "Panda" she said softly, "exactly" replied Panda smiling now that the pterosaur understood him. Suddenly thunder sounded, "we should move, storm's coming" Ice-Bear recommended, the bears pick up their groceries and began to leave, "come on, come on" Grizz urged Bertha but she hesitated, "look she doesn't even wanna go" Ice-Bear noted and reluctantly Grizz and Panda leave her, however she simply began following them, the bears noticed her following though she didn't want them to, "wonder how she's alive" Panda wonders looking back again, seeing her hide behind a building, "maybe she escaped from a cloning-facility?" Grizz proposed, "even so what are we gonna do about her?" Panda asks, "uh don't get any ideas, we're not taking her with us" Ice-Bear objects, "Ice-Bear why don't you ever care about those you don't know like how you care for those you do know" Grizz chastised, "she's gone" Panda noted not seeing her at all, "Ice-Bear's sure she'll turn up" Ice suspects and she actually does, in front of them, "hey, there you are" Grizz jokes and taps her on the beak which made her giggle, "how'd she get in front of us like that?" Panda wondered, the pterosaur however grabs his paw and began cawing and pointing to the distance, then started flying over there while waiting for them to follow, "wait where are you going?" Grizz calls but she still leaves, "brothers let it go" Ice-Bear suggested, "what did I just say about not caring?" Grizz and he and Panda went after Bertha, Ice-Bear just shrugs and joins them, Bertha was clearly trying to tell them something, "where's she leading us?" Panda asks, Bertha stops for a moment to make sure they were still following, and sure enough they were so she flies off again, "wait stop" Panda calls as the bears continue after her, eventually they find her in some deserted street just standing around, "gotcha" Grizz says grabbing her, "good you caught her, you know Ice-Bear has handcuffs if you need them" Ice-Bear suggested, only for them to scowl at him, "what" he complains, Bertha then took Panda's paw and started guiding him to a building that had a map of China in its window, Bertha looked at it with sadness and Grizz was the first to put the pieces together, "I guess that's her home, something must've happened" he guessed, at the mention of "home" Bertha began letting out some tears, "whoa are you crying?" Panda asks upon seeing her tears, she looks him for a moment before facing the ground, further enforcing Grizz's theory, and even Ice-Bear was feeling sorry for her, "don't worry, bears will keep you safe, Ice-Bear promises" he vows, causing Bertha to hug him, surprising him at first, but began comforting her, "lets go home" Grizz suggested, the bears carried Bertha on their stack toward the cave. Stay tuned for W.B.B. Special: the Sister, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanfiction